Normally, a disk drive is first placed in a carrier/tray, and then is put into a server housing to be fixed. To fix the disk drive in a server by means of the tray, conventional techniques are fixing the disk drive directly on the tray by screws. When it is desired to replace or repair the disk drive, it takes a long time to unfasten and fasten every screw. This is quite inefficient since an operator has many disk drives and servers to maintain and needs to mount and dismount the disk drives to and from the trays repeatedly. Therefore, it is important to improve work efficiency when replacing or maintaining disk drives and to reduce production costs of structures and components, so as to meet the server industry's requirements for a great number of the disk drives.
Accordingly, the inventor made various studies to solve the above-mentioned problems, on the basis of which the present invention is accomplished.